a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to decorative bedding. In particular, the instant invention relates to a bed skirt support for supporting a bed skirt or dust ruffle.
b. Background Art
It is well known to use bed skirts or dust ruffles to make a bedroom more aesthetically pleasing and functional. Typically, a bed skirt or dust ruffle is used to cover an otherwise exposed box spring or lower mattress of a bed. For example, a decorative bed skirt may be attached to the bed so as to hang over and hide the sides of the box spring from plain view. In the past, the lower edge of such a decorative bed skirt hangs vertically along the vertical sides of the box spring, and extends straight down towards the floor (see, for example, FIG. 19). If not carefully installed, these drooping bed skirts can end up extending onto the floor adjacent to the bed and may end up being soiled or damaged by vacuums or people stepping on the bed skirts when getting into or out of the bed, or while making the bed.
Thus, there remains a need for a better system for hiding box springs in an aesthetically pleasing and function manner.